


【查理笛】Confession

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Wizard Hunt [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 中世纪猎巫AU灵感来自半个赛季过去了，我看到你团的珊瑚红球衣还是觉得掉san





	【查理笛】Confession

有个吉普赛男人告诉我，永远不要到白鹿巷去。我至今记得那个男人的样貌，长发，棕色的圆眼，从手指到脖颈，每一块裸露在外的皮肤上都是异教徒的痕迹，我相信，在那几块破布下面还有更多。  
说起来您可能不信，神父，我也曾经是小地方教堂的修士。您年轻的时候大概日日礼拜和读经，我不过是为我的神父端茶倒水罢了。那种小地方，哪有什么真的圣人呢，他时常带女人回来，有时候带男人，他们纵情享乐的酒水还要我去地窖寻找。  
那天他像往常那样领着我出门，少有的没有走路而是乘车。我从来没见过如此豪华的马车，座位上甚至有彩色的垫子。  
我小声问他，我们要到哪里去。  
他说，白鹿巷。

这次的活动不止他一个，我见到了相邻教区的辅理主教，甚至教省的总主教。我低着头，端上食物，撤下盘子，轮流斟酒。在挤着白奶油的蛋糕被吃光之后，我以为今天的聚会到此结束。  
事实上，这才刚刚开始。

门又一次被打开。这次送进来的不是食物，而是一个人。赤身裸体的一个人。  
只用看他一眼，你就不愿意把视线移开。  
他的金发，他茫然无辜的眼神，他温顺的嘴角，他微微颤抖的肩膀，他骨节分明的手指。我讲不出他的美具体在哪里，因为他站在那，你就会觉得这是美的，不需要描述，不需要理由，已经过去十年了，我总是想起他身量不高，身材也不丰腴，没有明亮的眼睛或者鲜艳的嘴唇。可他就是美的。  
你会否定圣经里的句子吗？所以你不会否定他的美。  
所有人都看呆了。他们经历过的男人或者女人不少于他们主持过的洗礼。可他们还是一时忘了要做什么，只注视着他，专注于他们注视着十字架。  
终于，有人走上前去，抚摸了他的脸。另一个人抓住了他的肩膀。还有一个人的手沿着他的脊背滑动，其他人亲吻着他的金发。

然后，那一切就发生了。  
您大概知道，“白鹿巷血案”人们都这样称呼这件事。六名教堂神职人员，来自不同教区，不同位阶，衣衫不整地死在血泊中，或者流出了肠子，或者挖去了眼睛。  
太快了，一切都发生的太快了。  
等我反应过来的时候，他躺在房间的正中央，急促地呼吸着，匕首散落在他的身边，没有被染红的地方明晃晃地映射着烛光。他的茫然和无辜都消失了，但是他的美被完全的保留着，甚至更加直击人心。  
没过多久，他轻快地爬起身，甚至蹦跳了两下，随便捡起一件稍微干净的白色罩袍套在身上。那件袍子很快就被染成了红色，他来回走动，挑挑拣拣，染色的手在袍子上蹭干净然后再染上颜色。但红色很好看，很衬他的金发，对这个阴雨不断的小岛来说是色彩的弥补。

这个时候，我突然意识到，他就是莫德里奇。  
那个巫师，那个裁判所恨之入骨的，用精巧短刀杀人的，靠吸食白骨活着的，看一眼就会被他引诱的巫师。您知道白鹿巷的金发传说吗？现在的母亲还在用这个故事哄骗孩子入睡，那个故事里恶魔和精灵都是他。  
我藏在床下。我太小了，十几岁，有一顿没一顿的吃饭，又瘦又矮。他大概没有发现我。至少那个时候没有。

更令人惊讶的还在后面。  
另一个男人出现了。他身材高大，几乎像房间的门那么高。他进来地匆匆忙忙，大声喊着“卢卡”。  
这个男人有一双令人难以忘记的眼睛。或许是因为虹膜的颜色，或许是以为房间的光线，或许是因为他看着莫德里奇的方式。  
像冬夜的海岸线。

莫德里奇正在收拾他的凶器，听见这个人的声音之后随手把尖刀利刃们丢到地上。  
他赤脚走过去，留下一串鲜红的脚印。  
真美啊，即使王宫里的红玫瑰也没有这么美。  
然后他对那个高大的男人说，“嘘，韦德兰，我什么事都没有，不要让他们的血弄脏了你的手。”但他的手还是弄脏了，他全身上下都被弄脏了。他们疯狂地拥抱在一起，像是要把对方融化或者把自己消解。莫德里奇把头扎在那个人的脖子里，似乎在亲吻也似乎在啃咬。那个韦德兰轻柔地抚摸着莫德里奇的金发，从头顶到发梢，一下一下。  
我一直怀疑韦德兰看到了我，甚至莫德里奇也看到了我，穿过一片狼藉，察觉到黑暗的床板下面有急促不安的呼吸。  
但他们什么都没有做。或许是因为我的年龄，或许因为我的无辜，或许因为他们根本不在乎多一个少一个的死活。他们忙着拥抱接吻，在尸体，血污，烂掉的水果，泼洒的葡萄酒，破碎的玻璃和死亡的味道中间拥抱接吻。  
一开始莫德里奇踮着脚，韦德兰俯下身子。即使这样他们也不能够满足。莫德里奇稍稍后退，用力一跳，把双腿缠在他腰间，搂住高个男人脖颈。韦德兰自然而然地托住他，同时歪过头去继续亲吻。  
那个韦德兰抱着了他，就像抱着一件圣物，不急不慌地离开。

我从床底爬出来。我没有犹豫，跑到了裁判所。  
我有什么办法呢，吃不饱饭，又没有打架和偷窃的本领，我需要几枚银币，哪怕几枚铜板。我大概是世上为数不多见过莫德里奇还活下来的人，更何况还见到了他的同伴，在这之前，人们甚至怀疑他有没有同伴。他们没有杀我，就该想到这样的后果。  
我得到远远不止几枚银币，我得到的是足以买下房子和土地的钱。

在此之后，我听说那个韦德兰受了伤。  
又过了一段日子，我听说他们逃离了海岛，以某种残忍的方式。  
有人说他们去了终年白雪的北方，有人说他们去了太阳偏爱的南方。  
有人说他们再不能相见，有人说他们永远不会分开。  
有人说他们回到家乡。  
有人说他们已经死了，有人说他们现在还活着，还一样年轻漂亮。  
我不在乎他们去到哪里，只要他们永远不回到这里就行。  
你相信我说的吗？神父。

 

神父突然站起身。  
祷告者的本能告诉他，有什么不该发生的事情要发生了。  
或者，已经发生了。  
但他太迟钝了，灵魂和肉体都是，他还未抬起任何一根手指，腹腔一阵奇异的酸痛，紧接着是令人惶恐的濡湿和温热。  
他看到一个白色的身影。不是居家的罩袍而是唱诗班的长袍，星星点点的有自己鲜血的颜色。男孩低下头贴近他的耳朵，“我相信。”  
他已经感受不到疼痛了，恐惧，他只能感受到恐惧。从头颅，从咽喉，从心脏，从淌血的伤口喷涌而出的恐惧，这个男孩是陌生的，但这双眼睛，和10年前见到的一模一样。  
“他们去了北方也去了南方，他们分开又相见，他们回到家乡再离开，他们还活着，还一样年轻漂亮。”  
像冬夜的海岸线。  
END

 

阿兹皮利奎塔从祷告室走出来，“如果不忙的话，马特奥，在你处理完这些之后，我想和你谈谈，关于巫师、搜捕以及……不符合教义的梦，或者说幻境。”  
科瓦西奇把尸体拖拽到地上，从口袋里摸出几枚银币拿在手中把玩。他抬起头，稍显腼腆地微笑着，“关于艾登·阿扎尔？”  
“关于艾登·阿扎尔。”  
真·END

 

如果您恰好读过戴五渣的Vespers，最后一段算是彩蛋（？）。您没有读过的话，也不影响本篇查理笛科娃的正文。


End file.
